Old Adages
by Cheza-chan
Summary: It is quite feasible to find love in the midst of a universal war, even if you are potential enemies. Yaoi, CliffxAlbel
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Cheza-chan  
**Rating**: Young Adult (PG-13/R)  
**Summary**: It is quite feasible to find love in the midst of a universal war.  
**Disclaimer**: I could never create a game with such wonderful characters (whispers: except Sophia—damn, why'd her name have to sound so similar to mine).  
**Author Note**: Is there such a rating as "young adult"? (shrugs) Whatever. This ficlet, in all its glory, was written for one person. My heart, my soul, and my angel—her wings keep me safe… Okay, maybe that's too mushy XD My smut queen, here on this very .net—**Lennith**! I DID IT ALL FOR YOU, BABEH! (high and drunk on life) Apparently I'm the queen of drabbles that turn out "so cute and sweet", so… here you go! Hopefully, it's not any of those things!

* * *

**_  
Old Adages_**

The wild crimson eyes flew open and his claw tightened around the tattooed neck he'd taken a hold of. His sight quickly adjusted to the darkness and he scoffed, releasing the other man. "When did you get back?" Albel sighed, closing his eyes once again.

"This morning," a smooth voice replied. "But we had to take care of some business upon arrival."

"Oh." The Elicoorian rolled onto his side, exposing his bare thigh to the intruder kneeling over him.

"Did you miss me?" the voice asked again.

The young man scowled and grabbed the hand traveling up his leg. "Not really. I actually returned to my roots and tortured someone, just for meaningless information."

"Albel, why—"

"I didn't do anything, you idiot." Albel pulled the blonde down until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "And if I was going to torture someone, it would be you."

Cliff's deep blue eyes sparkled as he grinned. He closed the space between them, covering Albel's mouth firmly with his own. He pried the claw off of his wrist and continued sliding his hand up along the bare, slender thigh. Albel grunted into the hungry kiss as his hips were raised from the bed and he pressed his body closer to the firm one above him. "You _did_ miss me," the Klausian growled, pushing aside the piece of cloth the brunet wore around his waist.

Both men gasped as the door flew open and broke apart, the younger of the two panting.

Fayt removed his glasses with a sigh, scratching the back of his neck. "This would have been your room alone, but I wasn't able to get an extra room, so the girls are making me stay here. I still don't see why I couldn't sleep in the lobby," the boy mumbled as he closed the door. "I just need about five hours of sleep," he told the men. "Allow me that, _please_."

Cliff grinned and rose from the bed. Albel scowled and rolled onto his left side, his back to the Earthling. He shut out everything except his own steadying breaths and closed his eyes. They all knew he would be leaving tomorrow to join them at a later date—Fayt could be a killjoy at times. Albel cursed him under his breath and yanked the pillow from under his head to cover his face.

Once again, someone touching him drew him from his sweet slumber; they were yanking on his ponytails. The brunet growled and turned to give Cliff a piece of his mind, but the older man's hand clamped down over his mouth.

"I got us a room," the blonde whispered against his lover's ear. "Someone just left." He figured the other didn't need to know he had camped out downstairs next to the desk waiting for a spot to open up. Cliff didn't want to be separated from the feisty Elicoorian without the proper goodbye.

Albel's crimson orbs lit up and Cliff felt the smirk under his palm. He hoisted the smaller frame over his shoulder with his hand still covering Albel's mouth because he knew he much the other hated being carried, and departed from the room with his prize. He'd have to steer clear of the other's treasured claw also.

Fayt opened his eyes as soon as the door closed and shook his head. The old adage "opposites attract" had never been truer in this case. He pulled the sheet over his head and began counting sheep. Why? Because sleep wouldn't come easy now that he knew those two were somewhere else in the inn copulating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Cheza-chan  
**Rating**: Young Adult (PG-13/R)  
**Summary**: It is quite feasible to find love in the midst of a universal war.  
**Disclaimer**: I could never create a game with such wonderful characters (whispers: except Sophia—damn, why'd her name have to sound so similar to mine).  
**Author Note**: Hahaha! Hahahaaaa! (Mandark laugh) Look!—I doubt anyone still is. I brought out another chapter of what I thought was only going to be a one-shot. I mean… come on! I did the first chapter when I was barely aware of what good things SO:TTEOT was capable of bringing me. Now, I've almost reached Luther (yeah, I haven't finished, so if any facts seem wrong, it's cuz I improved) and ideas are racing into my head. I don't intend for this to actually have a plot line, but I have another chapter already in the works! (twirls with a giggle)

Nel's organization is the **Secret Legion**, right? Hopefully...! (crosses her fingers)

* * *

**_  
Old Adages – Chapter Two_**

Albel had just finished snapping his claw back into place when the mass of muscles on the bed behind him shifted. He glanced over his shoulder to stare at the Klausian he'd claimed as his own and felt a grin tug at his lips at the angry gashes decorating the broad back. He had been replacing the removable and clawed appendage because Cliff, fed up with the excess pain, tore it off and tossed it aside.

The Klausian slowly turned onto his back and raised his arm, thumb pointing downward. "…one-man wrecking… crew…"

"Idiot," Albel scoffed, tossing one of his wrapped ponytails over his shoulder. He snatched up his katana where it was balanced against the wall and left the room. He was courteous enough not to slam the door but not enough so as to be human to the other guests. Brushing rudely by them, the Elicoorian slowed then stopped, glaring at the last two Earthlings he'd wanted to run into.

Sophia smiled brightly, rod held tightly in her hands and tucked behind her back. "'Morning," she chirped.

Albel wanted to wrap his claws tightly around her neck, listen to her howl like a dying cat, and watch her head fly off. He grinned broadly in spite of himself and Fayt shuddered.

The Earthling boy cleared his throat, avoiding looking directly into the wild crimson orbs. "We'll see you when you get back. Castle Aquaria."

"Fine… maggot," Albel added for the fun of it.

"Hey!" Sophia glared at him. "That's not nice."

Fayt grabbed his friend's arm and pulled her aside. "Go join Peppita and Maria at breakfast. I'll be there shortly." The young girl nodded and walked off. "Albel. Sorry about last night."

"I'll just add it to my… list of things I need to repay you for. Just keep that wretched wench away from me. One of these days…" Albel growled softly, tightening his hand around his katana's handle. He exited swiftly before Fayt could reply.

§§§

Cliff yawned then dropped his head to his upraised knees, smiling. Mirage laughed softly as she continued treating the wounds on his back. "I guess it's worth it?"

"It is," the older blonde said with a broad grin. "And you know us Klausians—it rarely hurts."

"That's because you're numb with love." Both figures fell silent at the distant dragon roar and they both stopped to stare out the window. The winged creature took to the air beyond the walls of Peterny—Albel rode along with the Dragon Brigade soldier sent to escort him back.

"Where are we going again?" Cliff sighed.

"Wow. You're in deep, Quark founder." Mirage slapped him on the shoulder. "Get dressed. We need breakfast, us Klausians, or we won't have that strength."

"You're right," the man groaned, stretching. The muscles of his upper body rippled. He sprang from the bed and snatched up his gauntlet from the floor. Mirage handed over his sleeveless leather vest with a sly smile and Cliff grinned, snatching it from her grasp. He pulled it on and they headed out together. After breakfast, everyone, minus a few Elicoorians, would rendezvous in space with a Federation ship to discuss the planet Styx and its Time Gate.

* * *

Albel placed his right hand against his slender hip, tired of the pointless meetings with Airyglyph XIII. His gaze swept over Rozaria and the scowl slipping into place on his youthful features felt so natural, he didn't even know he did it. The High Priestess's daughter gave a trembling smile, tightening her fingers together before her.

"As I'm sure you've realized, the war has ended," Arzei spoke. "Airyglyph and Aquios are now deepening the bonds of their alliance."

"What does this have to do with me?" Albel scoffed. He could care less about Aquios and the runologists of Castle Aquaria.

"Because I've informed the Queen there to allow you to set up headquarters in the sacred city."

The Elicoorian's clawed hand dropped to the hilt of the Crimson Scourge and tightened around it. The solder beside Arzei stepped forward but Albel's ice-cold crimson-eyed glare kept him from commenting. "Is this a punishment of some kind?" the young man hissed. "I have done _nothing_ wrong!"

"That's beside the point," the King sighed. "Creatures still inhabit the shrine below the castle and Nel Zelpher, as good as she's said to be, can't handle it all by herself."

"Move that old man! He'd love working with that Zelpher woman. Let me take his place in Kirsla, my birthplace!"

"It would be far too strenuous to move him," Arzei sighed. "Queen Aquaria XXVII has agreed for you to treat her castle as though it were your very own… except for the audience chamber." Albel tossed his head with a haughty scoff. "Gather as many Black Brigade soldiers as you see fit," Airyglyph XIII continued. "I expect you to be situated and fully operational by the end of the week."

After giving the man a sharp nod, Albel the Wicked shot Rozaria a look of great distaste. His eyes wandered to her stomach and he snorted, turning and walking away. The woman relaxed as he turned the corner and lightly touched her abdomen; Arzei's first child grew within her.

* * *

Nel Zelpher of the Secret Legion was there to greet Albel at the end of the week. She gave a slight bow then straightened and crossed her arms. The scarf around her neck was unwound and both ends hung down past her waist. "Lady Aquaria XXVII sent me to help you get familiarized with the castle."

"Bah. What's new to see? I've been here countless times."

Nel gave a small smirk and shook her head. "I guess that's as good of a 'nice to see you' I'm going to get. Your room is right next to mine." Albel's eyes narrowed and he brushed by her. "See you around!" the redhead called after him.

He entered the castle, muttering angrily about worms, maggots, and any other weak and pathetic creature that could be found in the garbage or under the earth. He could hear that old geezer of an Alchemist pacing and muttering in his room as he passed. '_Guess no one in the Guild wants him_.' Albel pushed open the door then slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Cliff walked down the left hall leading to the transporter room of the Diplomatic Flagship "Diplo". Maria and Mirage walked with him, meaning Fayt, Sophia, Peppita, and Adray walked on the other side. He stretched and tucked his arms behind his head.

The meeting with the Federation took longer than he would have liked but it was for the best; Styx would remain off the maps and undetectable. The Diplo was also detoured because Fayt and Sophia wanted to visit Blair at the Sphere Corporation. The former founder of Quark stood back as everyone filed in then entered the transport room last. He grinned. '_Albel, here I come!_'

§§§

Cliff couldn't help but laugh as Nel finished explaining about Castle Aquaria's newest member. It was surprising to find nothing had been destroyed.

"He spent the first few days down in the sealed cavern," the Elicoorian runologist added, placing a hand to her hip with a smile. "Left a trail of blood through the Great Temple."

"Where is he now?" the male Klausian interrupted, smiling.

"I haven't seen him as of late," Nel murmured, pursing her lips.

"He can't be too far. See ya!" Cliff waved over his shoulder as he walked away from the group. But the time he headed out after searching the entire castle, the sun had dipped out of sight.

"He left about an hour before your return," one of the guards outside Castle Aquaria told Cliff.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck and sighed deeply. '_He knew we were coming back… That _moron!' He smiled despite his inner monologue and thanked the man, walking away.

Sophia and Peppita stared down at him from the "White Dew" garden on the second floor of Castle Aquaria. "They're so in love," the younger of the two sang, smiling. She glanced at the Earthling who sighed deeply. "Something wrong?" Peppita questioned, jumping onto the wall and swinging her legs.

"I was just remembering the conversation I had with Fayt up here, about princes and princesses." Sophia lowered her head with a small smile. "Maybe I do think about things too lightly." Peppita glanced at the blue-haired swordsman approaching and smiled. She returned her attention to the girl still speaking. "As much as I hate this new lifestyle, I've grown and adapted to it. You have to… fight… to survive."

"Keep thinking like that—"

Sophia gasped and spun around so she was face to face with Fayt.

"—And you'll probably end up rescuing your prince _and_ his white horse."

The blush on her face from his smile grew a shade deeper as Peppita erupted into a fit of giggles. Fayt shook his head, still smiling, and watched the blonde figure disappear through the raised gates that led out onto the Moonlit Bridge.

Cliff grinned. He'd just experienced the world's shortest search—five minutes if that much—with fruitful results.

The Elicoorian had been looking for sat on the right side of the bridge, bathed in an eerie light that was a mixture of that from the moon overhead and the lamp he sat directly beneath. His raised right leg, chin resting idly in his palm, propped up his arm; he looked almost civil and serene.

Cliff wasn't sure whether to laugh or continue watching. A pink bunny ran around his dangling leg and would occasionally rub against the appendage and butt into the katana sheath. He shook his head, shifting his weight to one side, and crossed his arms. The bunny started at the movement and darted behind Albel's leg.

The claw that was his left arm twitched and the Elicoorian straightened up to confront the creature. "I ignored you for thirty minutes because no one else is here for you to annoy but now…!" He trailed off as he caught sight of the second inhabitant—third if you count the bunny on the verge of being hacked and slashed—of the bridge. Cliff raised his hand in a small wave and started over. "Get away," Albel growled, kicking his leg. The bunny scampered off toward the city, speeding up as it passed the beefy blonde. "What are you doing here?" the brunet mumbled, glaring down at the sparkling water.

"That's my question to you," Cliff said with a sigh as he fell against the wall Albel sat upon. He grinned up at the night sky. "Heard about your promotion."

"My ass," the Elicoorian spat, bristling and closing his eyes. "The place is so damn big. I have to patrol both floors _and_ check on the Black Brigade soldiers stationed in the Shrine of Kaddan. I swear that man's punishing me for something." Silence enveloped them slowly and his eyelids slid open, revealing each crimson orb. He turned his head to find the Klausian grinning at him. "Worm." He jumped from the wall but Cliff grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. "What now?"

"Did you miss me?"

Albel scowled and wrenched his claw away. "No. I had a variety of monsters at my disposal."

"And they hurt you," Cliff said softly, turning the young man to inspect his thigh. His hand was slapped away. "I can't have your lovely skin scarring." He smiled.

Albel turned away sharply to hide the faint coloring of his cheeks. "Disgusting, pathetic… worm! Maggot… Idiot!"

Cliff strode alongside the storming Elicoorian. He pulled him into a right embrace before they left the Bridge. Albel closed his eyes and accepted the warm mouth against his and parted his lips. The Klausian's tongue brushed against the other's before outlining every contour and crevice of the younger man's mouth. He tilted Albel's head upward and smirked inwardly as the brunet fought for control; their tongues warred passionately. And there was that claw again.

Cliff grinned, nibbling lightly on Albel swollen bottom lip and took hold of the sharp fingers digging into his skin. "I missed you, too." Albel scowled. "Now! Let's treat your burn!" He was hoisted onto the older man's shoulder and his screaming protests had no effect as they entered the half-asleep Sacred City of Aquios.

* * *

A/N: That thing with Albel mentioning Ansala... that's because I still can't recruit the damn Alchemist! (stomps her feet) No one wants to make me a bloody Philosopher's Stone! (screams)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: Cheza-chan  
**Rating**: Young Adult (PG-13/R)  
**Summary**: It is quite feasible to find love in the midst of a universal war.  
**Disclaimer**: I could never create a game with such wonderful characters (whispers: except Sophia—damn, why'd her name have to sound so similar to mine).  
**Author Note**: Waaaaaaiii! Thank you **Kaorustalker30**, for loving my bunny scene! I just… I remembered the little critter's always on the bridge with the girl, so I just decided to leave him there. I love my bunny scene very much… (nod nod). La la! This next chapter… Gawd, I wanted to send them to the beach so bad. And after I read through the Dictionary section they give you in the game's menu screen, I was able to, once again, create another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

****

**_Old Adages – Chapter Three_**

Albel stared at the waves crashing over the rocks below and frowned. He had never been this far north of Elicoor II and what made the trip unpleasant were the half dozen voices clamoring loudly behind him. He glanced over his shoulder; even the Menodix child and the woman runologist from Aquaria came along.

"Careful you don't fall!"

Albel's eyes widened suddenly and he clutched at the arms of the blonde that had snuck up behind him. Surprise was quickly replaced with the intent to kill. Cliff tightened his arms around the smaller frame as he stared out at the waters, unaware that his life might be in jeopardy. After founding Quark, sights like this had become rare. His muscles tensed with anticipation of being used to propel him through the waters.

"I can't breathe, worm," the brunet hissed.

Cliff laughed and ducked his head to teasingly nibble at the younger man's lips. Just as Albel was about to turn the act into an actual kiss, he glanced over the blonde's broad shoulder and scowled at the eyes watching them. "Are you embarrassed?" Cliff asked softly.

"What's to be embarrassed about? Other than the fact that I chose an alien worm for a bedmate?"

"Hey! You're more alien than I am."

"Whatever. Your people are beckoning," the brunet muttered, clasping Cliff's face with his clawed fingers. He turned the man's head and indeed, Mirage was waving them over. The smile on her face was one Cliff had seen literally over a thousand times. He grinned and released Albel to head back to the group.

The Elicoorian's crimson eyes narrowed and he followed after the Klausian male. Albel noticed that with each step the older man took, the footprints in the sand grew deeper. Glancing ahead of them then up at Cliff, he thought it best to step out of the man's shadow. And he did so just in time.

Cliff crossed his arms before him, firmly digging his feet into the sand so he didn't slide far.Mirage lowered her leg and the man whistled, shaking his arms. "You're serious."

"It's been a few years," the woman said with a pleasant smile. "It's nice to see you haven't gone soft on me."

Fayt couldn't believe what he had seen: Mirage, always calm and levelheaded, had attacked her partner. The look in her blue eyes was one to be found in Albel's crimson orbs. He glanced at the Elicoorian and shook his head at the broad grin splitting the man's face.

"Fayt." Peppita's voice broke through his thoughts and he glanced at the smiling girl. "We need to find somewhere to change," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Why do you need me then?" the boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"To keep us safe."

He sighed.

The Klausians dropped their fighting stances before even starting. Their eyes spoke: "After we change."

Sophia and Peppita left, dragging Fayt with them, and everyone else scattered to claim their own changing areas. The first to return was Albel, wearing a pair of deep russet-colored trunks. He sat on the sand, his sheathed katana standing upright in the crook of his right arm.

Maria and Nel came back next, Maria's suit more ornate than the female Elicoorian's. It appeared as a two piece—her midriff showing—but in back, connected by a single plastic loop, several thin straps ran from the loop to the top then from the loop to the bottom. If Lieber were to see her, he'd fall unconscious from a massive nosebleed. Maria had tied a red ribbon around her loosed hair and draped the ponytail forward, over her shoulder. Nel wore a strapless one-piece. Roger and Peppita came running back to the site and took their seats between Nel and Maria.

Mirage and Cliff were last for they had to take center stage. Cliff crouched beside Albel before joining his sparring partner. "A kiss for good luck?"

"Why?" the brunet scoffed. "You're going up against a woman."

Cliff hung his head with a deep sigh, "She's bested me over nine hundred times in over a thousand sparring matches." Albel tilted his head back, laughing loudly, earning stares he had long since become immune to. "I've had a few wins!" the blonde said in his defense.

"How many?" Albel snorted.

"Eleven…" Cliff mumbled.

The brunet roared with laughter. "Why are you telling me this—to gain my sympathy? At this point, I think you're even more pathetic than before."

"Thanks," Cliff grumbled sarcastically, slowly rising.

Albel grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, and locked their mouths together in a fierce kiss. "Make it twelve, worm."

"Will do!" Feeling renewed and full of life, Cliff was ready to take on the world.

§§§

Albel kept his wrapped hair looped around his right arm and away from the water he waded knee-deep in. Behind him was the excited and happy laughter of the children, and ahead of him was the broad, muscular back of the man he followed behind. The fight had ended in a draw; Mirage called it. It was apparent that she had lost the edge she'd gained over her male counterpart. Albel silently cursed the wave that broke against them and shook his soaked false arm.

"My body hurts." It was the first words Cliff had spoke since they're started walking. He stopped and stretched, groaning painfully. "Her kicks were always murder." He lowered his arms and smiled at the younger man. Albel absently raised his right arm away from the water as another wave passed, never taking his eyes from the blue ones before him. "I lost," the blonde smiled.

"Idiot," Albel growled low in his throat. "It was obvious you won. I wouldn't be talking to you if you hadn't."

Cliff's smile broadened and he held out his hand to the brunet. Albel sighed and walked toward the man. He brushed by the outstretched arm and the appendage snaked its way around his slender waist. They moved further away from the group.

§§§

By sunset, they were heading back to the continent of Gaiit. Everyone carried something or _someone_. Adray carried the young Velbaysian and Nel carried Roger. Mirage was just about ready to tell Sophia to get on her back for fear of the girl tripping and falling because she seemed asleep on her feet. Between Mirage, Maria, and Fayt, they carried beach gear.

Fayt turned in the direction he heard his name being called. Mirage was beckoning him over, Maria already at her side. She had a lax grip on the half-asleep Sophia's arm. The boy smiled and joined them so they could work out a trade. Fayt gently lifted his friend into his arms and she instinctively curled against his chest. They continued to the edge of the island where their ride to the continent waited.

Cliff Fittir smiled; he was carrying the exhausted Albel Nox. The Elicoorian's head rested against the back of the blonde's neck, his arms draped limply over the Klausian's shoulders. For someone with a title of "the Wicked", he looked absolutely peaceful when he slept. The young man's brow furrowed as he was shifted and he turned his head in the other direction, sighing softly.

Cliff shared a smile with the Diplo's captain and the Earthling that had brought such an unlikely band of people together.

* * *

**A/N:** (scrunches up her nose) Seemed short… but… oh, well! I thought it was nice! I've already thought up the final chapter, but I want at least one more chapter between this one and the final one… Ideas… anyone? (smiles)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author**: Cheza-chan  
**Rating**: Young Adult (PG-13/R)  
**Summary**: It is quite feasible to find love in the midst of a universal war.  
**Disclaimer**: I could never create a game with such wonderful characters (whispers: except Sophia—damn, why'd her name have to sound so similar to mine).  
**Author Note**: (says a silent prayer) I was really hoping to have enough inspiration for another chapter, but… it looks like I have to end it at four. I'd like to point out I fought Luther twice. The second time was so I could actually record all the endings in order to help better this chapter (smiles). And rewinding and playing them back was a bitch XD Thank you for sticking with my mediocre fiction… (sniffles) Mebbe, just mebbe… I'll come back with something new. Also, I'd planned to put Luther and Blair in here also, you know, show the Creator's restoration, but... (shrugs) ...it slipped my mind many times, so I just decided to leave if off.

* * *

****

**_Old Adages – Chapter Four_**

It was over now. They had won with many injuries but no casualties. So why was he still being deleted? Albel closed his eyes then opened them to stare at the blonde across from him. Cliff grinned, his arms crossed over his chest. Albel shifted his gaze momentarily to stare at the humans that had begun strolling about the vanishing tower; they asked questions of each other the Elicoorian had no answer for.

If this really was the end, the last thing he wanted to remember was his lover's face. Albel's complete deletion arrived before the Klausian's and for that much, he was grateful. He wanted to die a warrior's death, not some alien deletion.

"_You can still die that way, though it wouldn't make me any happier_."

Darkness enshrouded his entire being but he knew that voice.

"_You're not dead_."

As if he was opening his eyes for the first time, the Klausian male slowly came into focus. Albel scoffed, or so he thought, at the outstretched hand. '_One of these days, worms, I won't take it_.' The world became whole once again the second his fingers touched Cliff's. The young man slowly sat up and glanced about himself. A yard or so away, on lush green grass similar to the geography of certain areas on Elicoor II, the young Velbaysian was coming to. "Where are we?" Albel muttered, flexing his claw; the older man remained holding his other hand.

"Beats me," Cliff sighed, staring at the motionless bodies that still surrounded them. "Maybe we did die after all—Ow!" He glanced behind him to see a smiling Mirage uncurling her fist.

"It hurt, right?" the woman inquired, her blue eyes sparkling. Albel smirked and stood, dragging the blonde to his feet also.

"Anytime you hit me, it hurts," Cliff mumbled, finally releasing the smaller man's hand to rub his bruised cranium.

Within minutes, in whatever strange dimension they resided in, the other-worlders waited for the three humans to rise. Maria was first. She stared at the hand being held out to her then smiled up at Cliff and allowed him to assist her to her feet. Sophia came to next but she remained kneeling at Fayt's side, quietly coaxing him to open his eyes.

"Welcome back, Fayt," Her voice was soft and comforting.

Using his arm to prop himself into a sitting position, Fayt stared, dumbfounded, around at the other figures. "Hey," Cliff said, arms still crossed.

"You're late, fool." Albel ignored the Klausian's stare—the blue eyes accusing him of always having a negative input. He scoffed and glared back in return, his silent response being: "It's the hand that fate dealt me. I see the world as a cruel place and I adjust accordingly." The glaring match ensued for several more moments until something Maria spoke of caught the Elicoorian's attention.

"…That's exactly why Luther was unable to erase our consciousness. He merely deleted all the illusions around us. Doing so could not possibly erase that which actually exists outside of his creation."

Albel lowered his gaze, bangs falling forward to shadow his eyes. '_My consciousness… The first thing I thought of was…_' He glanced sideways to see the male Klausian listening intently to what Quark's leader and the other Earthlings had to say. He gripped the hilt of his katana tightly, snarling deep in his throat. '_Such worthless feelings are beneath me! Yet… Did it keep me alive…_?' Albel raised his head, brushing back his dark hair, and caught Cliff's eye. He smirked and Cliff's blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

* * *

Deep in a monologue, the pilot of the airship was unable to hear the other man walk up until a response was given to his rhetoric rambling. "Ah! Boss. You're awake already? We've still got some time left before we arrive," Lancar told the blonde.

Cliff placed a hand on the high back of the empty chair, staring through the windshield. "I know, but we're going to meet with some bigwigs from the old Federation government. I don't know how we'll handle them in the new government, but I can't just roll out of bed right before out meeting, can I?"

Lancar laughed. "I guess it's tough being famous."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Cliff sighed, "I didn't get famous on purpose. It was more of a process of elimination thing." He took his seat, bringing several small screens up in front of him. The Klausian was grateful for the ongoing conversation his friend provided because it kept his mind off of one Albel Nox, the main reason why he couldn't sleep.

Cliff groaned softly as he was told how many mails had arrived for him.

"At least twenty of them are Priority A. There were some dinner date invitations from some…" Lancar trailed off, laughing loudly at the blonde's glare; he now understood why his boss was such in a bad mood. "Ogres need a vacation too, you know."

Cliff smiled, covering his face. "I'm too old to keep up with the likes of him."

"But, unlike Lady Ophelia and Lady Ally, you know exactly what to expect. Think about it, boss." Lancar folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. "Life's a funny, fickle thing at times."

Cliff slowly spread his fingers to stare through them at the system they neared. He glanced to his left and returned Lancar's grin with one of his own.

* * *

Albel stood atop Airyglyph's tower, idly picking rock fragments from the crumbling wall and tossing them down the declining hillside. The loss of the investigative team held some weight on his conscience because he'd had to eliminate them in order to get to Romero; the dungeons had been exorcised soon after.

The Elicoorian paused and lowered his arm to stare at the pebble in his hand. He grinned, remembering this was how he and the Klausian male had first met. A scowl replaced the grin and he crushed the rock in his claw and let the dust escape. They had been from two completely different worlds and were obviously never meant to be together.

Albel closed his eyes and let the cold wind circle around him as it blew. Arzei was sending him some new recruits to be trained later on as the day progressed. He would have his hands full making them suitable Black Brigade soldiers, so there was no time to be dwelling on the past.

Albel's eyes flew open and he glared at the small rock that fell after it bounced off his head. He spun sharply to give the culprit a thorough lesson in what true pain really was. He slowly lowered his false arm at the sight of the grinning blonde standing several yards away.

"Yo." Cliff raised his hand in a wave then used it to sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Albel growled, never losing his defensive edge.

"I was in the neighborhood and my partner told me to stop by. He'll come back for me… maybe in a few years. I'm on the LAM."

"Idiot." Albel turned back around, his claw digging into the stone wall as he was forced to control his emotions. "I didn't need you to come back," he snapped. "I don't want your pity."

"But _I needed you_." Strong arms wrapped around the small frame from behind. "More than that Creator guy, you turned my world upside-down and everything's been dull even since I left your side."

"I should throw you over the tower for uttering crap like that," Albel threatened in an exasperated tone. "But the pathetic worm that you are, you probably won't die."

Cliff's embrace tightened and he chuckled softly. "Say it," he whispered in the brunet's ear. Albel closed his eyes, sighing. "Say it, just this once, please."

The young man's eyes opened and he noticed that, even though the sun sat high in the sky, Airyglyph's snow clouds were so thick that only streams of light rained onto the city. He dropped his arms to his sides—a sign of surrender—and the faintest hint of true smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I love you… worm."


End file.
